Power Ranger Highschool
by EmoSkater72
Summary: Hi guys so this is my first story! And im bad at summarys so lets just say its Jemily
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it._

* * *

Jayden was having a normal day as a teenage boy and as a samurai power ranger. He trains before and after school, does homework after training, than more training, dinner then bed. He lives in a house just outside the city in the forest. His house is named after his family's last name, Shiba. He lives with his mentor, Ji, because Jayden's father died when he was a little boy. He died in a battle with Master Xandred. Ji told him that another ranger's parents died in that same battle, but Ji wouldn't tell him which ranger. Jayden and Ji could tell that the war against the nighloks was coming because more and more moogers kept on coming and Jayden had to fight him, even during school. Jayden didn't want to put anyone else in danger because of nighlok but Ji told them that they were coming and they will be too strong for him to defeat by himself.

Jayden's POV

I was walking to school practicing my symbol power and of course I wasn't looking where I was going. I turned the corner and was making the symbol for fire when I ran into a girl about one or two years younger than me. Her papers flew everywhere and caught on fire from my kanji. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked as I helped pick up her papers when I saw a symbol drawn all over a piece of paper. "What is that?" I asked her. I saw her eyes widen. Then she took the papers put the fire out and ran toward the school. "Wait!" I said yelling out to her. Then I ran after her. I ran into the school and looked for the blonde. I saw her running between people who were crowding the hallway.

Emily POV

I was squeezing in-between people then stopped at my locker. _Hopefully I lost_ _him. _I thought. I put my stuff in my locker then I closed the door and he stood there right in front of me. He was breathing heavily. "You never answered my question." He said smiling. Jackie, the popular girl, came up to Jayden. Forget talking to her Jay, she doesn't talk." She said eyeing me evilly. "Really why?" He asked. I looked down. ? Who knows she's a freak show who stopped talking when she was six." Said Jackie in a snobby way. I had a tear flowing down my cheek as I started to walk away. Then Jayden grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Hey are you crying?" Jayden asked trying to look at my face. I shook my head. "She's fine, now let's get to class Jay Jay." Jackie said. "Yeah okay." He said as she pulled him away. I saw him look back at me before I left in the other direction

* * *

_Sorry if it short. I'll try to make it longer next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_So I get bored so I went to go see if i had any reveiw yet and look, there is like three or four and like 45 veiws already! Thanxs people. Anyway, second chapter._

* * *

Jayden's POV

I saw the girl have a tear running down her cheek as Jackie pulled me down the hallway. ? Whoa, Jackie stop. What's wrong with her?" I said. "Okay, when she was in first grade she was one of those bubbly, smiley girls." Jackie said with a sigh. "And?" I asked Jackie. "And, one day she wasn't at school. Then she wasn't there for a whole week. But when she came back she was quiet and didn't talk since. Jackie explained. ? And you don't know why? I asked. ? No one knows why. ? Did anyone try to get it out of her? I said. "Many tried but no one succeeded." Jackie said. "What's her name anyway?" I asked. "Emily and what's with all the questions?" She answered.

Emily's POV

At lunch time I ran back home but I felt like someone was watching me but I let it go once I got to my house outside the city. I went into the kitchen and put some soup in the microwave. I went to the cabinet, grabbed medicine and a glass of water then I went into my sister's room. I held out the medicine and the water to my sick sister Serena. "Thanks Emy." She said. I smiled and nodded appreciently to my sister. The microwave beeped so I went into the kitchen and back to Serena's room with a tray of soup. I looked at my watch. It was 12:15 and I had to be back at school by 12:30. I used a hand signal that said I had to go. ? Okay, see you later."Serena said. I ran out of the house but then stopped. I felt a cold breeze then a whole bunch of fish face things appeared in front of me. I screamed as loud as I could and the next thing I knew I was fighting them.

Jayden's POV

I was sitting in a field practicing my symbol power when I heard a scream. I ran toward the scream but when I got there I saw a blonde girl was fighting the moogers. She turned around and it was Emily. ? Emily what are you doing?" I yelled at her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Emily look out!" I yelled as moogers surrounded her. Then I saw something fly out of her pocket as she crouched to the ground. She got back up and tried to catch the thing. It landed on the ground and I got a good look at it. It was an ape. "It can't be" I said to myself. Emily looked at me then she fell to the ground. I finished off the rest of the moogers and ran to her. "Are you okay Em?" I asked her.

She looked at me and got up looking terrified. I went over and picked up her ape. "I think this belongs to you." I said with a smile. She took it and tapped her watch. "Right we're going to be late."

* * *

_Sorry if you didnt think it was longer, just suck it up. Hoped you liked it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is now chapter three. _

_I have a new story and I have a question. What would be a good name for a female half nighlok? Put it in the review._

_Thanks:)_

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

_We were running really fast through the city, I was surprised I was actually able to stay behind this guy. I can't stop thinking about the look on his face when my ape zord appeared. He looked like he has seen it before. Weird._

Just then my ape zord flew onto the ground and started spinning on its head, feet, and hands.

I smile,_ show off._

"It's cute." the guys says.

I pick up my zord and look at him.

I shrug at him.

"How come you don't talk?" He asks.

_Did he really just ask that?_ I thought.

"It doesn't make sense, you're gone for one week in first grade, when you come back you just stop speaking, why is that?" He says

_Oh, no not this again. _Tears start to form in my eyes thinking about what happened all those years ago.

"Hey, are you crying?"

_No duh I'm crying._

"Look I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have brought it up." He says trying to look at my face.

_Oh really, now you notice. _I thought.

I run off toward school not wanting him to see me cry.

"Hey,Emily, wait!" I hear him call from behind me.

I stop around the corner for him to catch up, while I do that I'm wiping all the signs of my crying off of my face.

"Hey, look I'm sorry." He says as he finally catches up with me.

I shrug and start walking toward school since we have five minutes to get there. The guy just silently walks beside me.

We finally get to school 30 seconds to spare.

"Do you have a free period now?" The guys asks when the bell rings.

I nod then left in a different direction.

I didn't look behind me but i think the guy's, I belive Jayden, mouth is hanging open since i just left him standing there.

I went to go to my locker and grabbed my guitar case and went into an empty classroom.

I sat down on a desk, opened my song book, and started to play and sing.

Jayden POV

I asked Emily if she had free period and she just nodded and left. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open a bit.

_Seriously? Did she just do that? _I thought.

"Jay Jay, lets spend free period together." Jackie says

"Okay" I say looking the way Emily left in. Then Jackie starts dragging me toward that direction. As we pass an empty classroom I hear someone singing and playing a guitar, and they sound pretty good.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Jackie.

"Hear what?" She says.

I get out of the grip she had on my arm and walk toward the door. I open it just a crack and look inside. I see a blonde girl singing.

**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember, you said**

**"Don't leave me alone."**

**But all that's dead and gone and past,**

**tonight**

**Just close your eyes,**

**the sun is going down**

**You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light,**

**you and I'll be safe and sound**

*instrumental*

**Dont you dare look out your window;**

**Darlin' everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Curled up to this lullaby**

**Even when music's gone,**

**gone**

**Just close your eyes,**

**the sun is going down**

**You'll be all right;**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light,**

**you and I'll be safe and sound**

**oooh, oooh, oh**

**oooh, oooh, oh**

**Just close your eyes,**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light,**

**you and I'll be safe and sound**

**oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**

**oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh,**

**oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, **

_Wow, she's good._ I thought.

"Jay" Jackie wines, "Let's go."

"Okay, okay." I say to Jackie as she pulls me away.

One thing i didn't do, though, was to close the door lightly.

Emily POV

When I finished the song I heard the door shut loudly. I bolted up and opened the door. I looked down both hallways and no one was there. So I put my stuff back into my case and put it back into my locker. I pulled out a notebook, folder and textbook.

_Thirty minutes left, time to study._

* * *

_Song: Safe and Sound_

_Artist: Taylor Swift_

_I do not own the song or Power Rangers._

_Obiviously this chapter is longer, hope you liked it._


	4. Chapter 4

_yay fourth chapter!_

_Italics= thoughts._

* * *

Jayden POV

While Jackie pulled me down the hallway I was thinking of the day. When Emily was in the field fighting those moogers, the ape, and the kanji I saw on her just clicked.

_She's the yellow ranger._

I mean unless she killed the real yellow ranger, took the ape zord and some martial arts lessons, she has to be.

Then I thought of next period. Algebra. I suck at algebra.

"Jackie, we have a test next hour don't we?" I ask Jackie.

"Yeah, why?" She replies.

"I need to study." I say back to her.

"Not what I was expecting, but we can study now if you want to."

"Yeah, that would be great."

_What was she expecting?_ I thought.

We grabbed our textbooks and notes and started to study.

RING, RING

"Wow, the period went past." I say.

"Yeah, _oh well,_ time for the test." Jackie says to me, empathizing the oh well.

"Yep, let's go." I said as I started walking toward the classroom. When I got there we had 2 minutes before we had to get to class so i started to study a little more. Then I noticed Emily came into the room and sat in the front away as she could be from me unless she moved the desk to the corner.

RING, RING

"Okay class, today's is your chapter 8 test, I hoped you studied." The teacher says as she walks into the room.

_Barely. _I thought.

"Okay, here are the tests, no talking or cheating, you may begin." The teacher says as she finishes handing out the tests.

_Oh, boy. _Were my last thoughts before I started the test.

Emily POV

_Easy._ I thought as I started the test. I'm a straight A student in most of my classes, the only classes I don't have A's in are English and music. I may be a great singer but it's not like I sing in front of people. ANd for English, we have to give oral reports and essays sometimes. Yeah that works out great for me. So I have a C+ in music, because of guitar playing, and a F in English.

I'm half way through the test when i feel eyes staring a hole in the beck of my head. I turn my head around and find Jayden staring at me and Jackie staring at Jayden, then turning her eyes on me, glaring I might add.

_Creepy. _I thought as I turn back around to finish my test. Twenty minutes later i finally finish.

_First one, sweet._ I thought as I turned in my test at my teacher's desk.

"Good job Emily, you can go now." She says.

I smile at her, grab my stuff and left the room.

I walk into another empty classroom with a whole wall of windows and sat down. On the way I grabbed my guitar case with my song book inside it. I take out my stuff and start to write a song.

**You, with your words like knives and sword and weapons that you use against me**

**You have knocks me off my feet again,**

**got me feeling like a nothing**

**You,**

**with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded**

**You,**

**picking on the weaker man**

**Well you can take me down with just one single blow**

**But you don't know what you don't know**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can'****t hit me**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**why you gotta be so mean**

**You,**

**with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation**

**You have pointed out my flaws again,**

**as if I don't already see them**

**I walk with my head down trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you**

**I just wanna feel okay again**

**I bet you got pushed around,**

**Somebody made you cold**

**But the cycle ends right now cause you can't lead me down that road**

**and you don't know what you don't know**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city**

**and all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

**and all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**why you gotta be so mean**

*instrumental*

**and I can see you years from now in a bar**

**talking over a football game**

**with that same big loud opinion**

**but nobody's listening**

**washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**

**drunk and grumbling on about how I cant sing**

**but all you are is mean**

**all you are is mean**

**and a liar**

**and pathetic**

**and alone in life**

**and mean, and mean, and mean,**

**But someday I'll be living in a big ole city**

**and all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**yeah**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

**and all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city**

**and all you're gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

**and all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

When I finish the song I just sit there thinking about how people would tease me about not talking, then the next thing I know the glass behind me smashes and im being lifted up in the air. The only thing I could think about what to do is scream.

"AHHHHH!" So I did.

Jayden POV

Ten minutes later I finish the test, I think I flunked it. I walked down the hallway toward my locker to grab my stuff since that was my last class when I heard a scream coming through a door. I rush inside it finding Emily being choked by an ugly person thing. That's when I knew, it's a nighlok.

"Let her go!" I yelled at it.

"And why should I?" It answered

"Or I'll rip you t pieces, nighlok."

"Ah, you must be a ranger, and by looking at your clothes, the red ranger, perfect."

"I said let her go!" I yelled back.

"Hmmm, fine, only cause I want to hurt you so bad." It answered as it dropped Emily on the floor.

"Emily!" I yelled as I ran to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded as she coughed, gasping for air.

"Then here." I said as I held out the samuraizer used for the yellow ranger.

She gave me a confused look.

"Em, I know you're the yellow ranger." I say to her.

She then gave me an apologetic look, as if saying "Sorry."

"Its fine, just do what I do." I said as she took the samuraizer.

I stood up and took the pose. "Samuraizer, go, go samurai!" I yelled as I did the fire kanji in the air. Once I flipped it I became the red ranger.

Once I did that I started to fight the nighlok.

Then a few minutes after I started fighting Emily came in as the yellow ranger.

* * *

_Hope you liked it_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay the weirdest thing happened, my mom ad I were driving home after a small shopping trip this morning and we passed by a road that led into the woods. The roads name was knighlok ave, and I thought that was just creepy, even though nighlok is spelled differently. _

_Anyway fifth chapter._

* * *

Jayden POV

I have to admit, Emily is pretty good. Because of how small she is, she is fast and graceful. We both got good few shots on him before she threw us to the ground. Then three teenagers showed up behind the nighlok.

_Must be the other rangers. _I thought

"Emily, take these," I said handing her three samuraizers, "Those are the other rangers, give it to them, i'll distract him."

She nodded in response.

I got up and charged toward the nighlok whole Emily ran toward the others. I saw her give them the samuraizers and she watched them morph. It was pretty cool. The nighlok knocked me onto the ground and headed toward Emily and the others.

"Leave them alone!" I yelled as I used fire strike (**I don't know what his moves are called) **on the nighlok. He dodged it and it hit a house that was behind him.

"Oh, no." I said to myself.

The green ranger ran up to me. "Dont worry that house has been empty for years, there is no one in it." He said.

"Good." I said back to him. I looked at where the house is and saw Emily running toward it.

"EMILY! What are you doing!" I yelled at her.

"I told her that no one lives there." The green ranger said.

"There must have been someone in it if she's going in there." I said to him.

"Welcome rangers, I'm Tooya, the first and last nighlok you'll ever see." Tooya, the nighlok, said to us.

"Lets hope she can get ou of there." I said as we started to fight Tooya.

Emily POV

After I saw Jayden's fire strike hit the house we all stared at it.

"Good thing no on lives there." The green guy said next to me.

"What do you mean?" The pink one said.

"No on lived there for years, they say its haunted by a little girl or something." He replied.

He ran off to Jayden to probably say the same thing. I saw, though, a black figure in the window. I knew I had to get them out of there so I took off at a sprint to the house.

"EMILY! What are you doing!" I heard Jayden behind me. Once I got into the house I ran upstairs. I got into the room where I saw the figure and there was a girl, like the green ranger said. She turned to me and I was frightened by what I saw. She had red eyes and her pupils were black.

"Hello Emily." She said in this creepy voice.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _I thought before she spoke again.

"Hmmm, lets see, haven't spoken since she was six, has a beautiful singing voice though, why havent you spoken since you were six? Your parents wer turned into those creatures called nighloks, you see things don't you girl? You always wonder what you saw was. It was images of the netherworld girl, that's what it was."

_How does she know these things? _I thought before she continued.

"Do you want to know why you see these things?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Because you were given the power of Sight. That day when your parents were turned that same nighlok that turned them gave you power. Only power all nighloks dream to have. even Master Xandred wished he had it."

She started to walk slowly toward me. "You, Emily, are the key of destroying all nighloks." She said.

"Hmmm, I see another thing from your past. They buried your parents grave without the bodies. they thought they were burned to ashes because of the "forest fire" that day. They always blamed you for their deaths, the only person that doesn't blame you is your sick older sister."

_No,no it wasnt my fault, it wasnt. _I thought.

"Well this has been a nice talk Emily, even though i did all the talking, but this house is about to burn down, by-bye." She said then disappeared. But I was stuck, like I was tied up.

Jayden POV

We finally finished up Tooya and thankfully he didn't go mega. But Emily hasnt came back out yet so I ran inside the burning house.

"Emily, EMILY!" I yelled intel I finally found her standing in a bedroom.

"Emily, we have to go, the house will collapse any second." I said to her, but she still didn't move.

Then before I could say anything the house started to collaspe, I pulled Emily under me until the house stopped moving. When I looked down at her, she was unconscious and demorphed. I picked her up and walked toward the others.

"Lets get her back to the house." I said before I started walking toward the Shiba House.

* * *

_End of chapter, now you know what happened when she was six, or at least part of it. Next chapter Emily has a flashback of that day._


	6. The Flashback!

_Sorry about not updating for awhile. School and choir._

_Italics=thoughts_

**_Bold=Mermories_**

* * *

**"Mommy, daddy, can we go into the woods for lunch please?" Young Emily said with puppy dog eyes.**

**"No, Emily, you know the woods are dangerous." Emily's mother said to her.**

**" Why are the woods dangerous mama?" Young Emily asked.**

**"Monsters live in there, that's why Emy Bear." Emily's father answered.**

**"Okay Mommy, Okay daddy." Young Emily said as she walked into the room her older sister was in.**

**"Serena, wanna go for a walk?" Young Emily asked.**

**"Can't Em, gotta train." A ten-year old Serena said.**

**"Train for what?" Emily asked.**

**"Being a power ranger, one day i will be the yellow ranger." Serena said.**

**"I love the Power Rangers!" Emily squealed.**

**"Em, quiet, I'm trying to concentrate." Serena said.**

**"Okay, I'll just go outside and play." Emily said leaving the room.**

**Young Emily walked outside and turned to the woods.**

_"What kind of monsters live in there?"_ **Young Emily thought.**

**She walked to the edge of the woods. She sees a bright orb about 50 yards in front of her.**

_"Pretty." _**Emily thought as she followed it.**

**The six-year-old Emily followed the orb until she got to a clearing. Then the orb disappeared.**

**Then she heard a twig snap.**

**"Hello?" Young Emily asked.**

At Emily's House

**"Where is Emily?" Emily's Mother said coming into the training room where Serena is.**

**"She said she was going to go outside to play." Serena said.**

**"Did she say where exactly?" There mother said.**

**"No, just outside, why?" Serena asked.**

**"She asked if we could go into the woods earlier." Emily and Serena's mom said.**

**"You don't think..." Serena started saying.**

**"Of course not, we told her not to go in there." Their mom said.**

**"Emily is a curious girl mom." Serena said.**

**"Bob, we need to go into the woods." Serena's mom called out.**

**"Why?" Asked Bob a.k.a. Emily's dad.**

**"I think Emily's in there." She answered.**

**"Okay, Serena walk around the meadow to see if she's there." Bob said.**

**"Okay dad." Serena said**

With Emily in the woods.

** A nighlok( Octoroo) stepped out into the clearing."Oh a Oh ( I don't know how to spell it.) Look at you." He said.**

**"Hi, I'm Emily, who are you?" Young Emily asked.**

**"I'm Octoroo." He replied.**

**"Are you one of the monsters that my mommy tells me that live in the woods?" She asked Octoroo.**

**"Oh a Oh, no no no, I live in the Netherworld, do you want to see where I live, Emily?" Asked Octoroo.**

**"Okay, can I go ask my parents first?" Emily asked.**

**"Oh, no, no, no, we have to go now." Octoroo said.**

**"Why?" Emily asked.**

**"At this time there is fairies flying around, it only happens once a week." He said.**

**"Fairies!" Exclaimed Emily.**

**"Yes, we must go now, or else we'll miss them." Said Octoroo.**

**"Then what are we waiting for?!" Emily said jumping up and down.**

**They started walking away when they heard Emily's name being called.**

**"Emily!" Said Emily's mother(Her name will be Natalie) running to her.**

**Bob on the other hand kicked Octoroo down.**

**"Oh a Oh, who are you?" Octoroo asked from the ground.**

**"Oh, you don't recognize me Octoroo, to bad I recognize you." Said Natalie.**

**"You do look familiar, Oh a Oh, the previous yellow ranger!" Octoroo exclaimed.**

**"That's right and I'm gonna take you down for good this time." Natalie said giving Emily to Bob.**

**"Mommy, what are you doing?" Emily asked.**

**It will be okay Emily, go with daddy." Natalie said to her daughter.**

**"Be careful Natalie." Bob said to his wife.**

**"I will be just fine." Natalie said summoning her spinsword. ( She can do that in my story.)**

**Bob took Emily at the edge of the clearing to watch the battle.**

**They fought what seemed like hours but really it was thirty minutes.**

**"Hmmm, if I can't defeat you it looks like you're gonna have to join us, Natalie." Octoroo said throwing this gas at Emily's mom.**

**"Natalie!" Bob yelled as he ran at her.**

**They both got hit with the gas and they fell to the ground coughing.**

**"Hmm, not what I expected, but its better than nothing." Octoroo said.**

**"What have you done?" Yelled Natalie.**

**"You will have to become a nighlok, no reversing the spell. Oh a Oh, and for some more fun for you I have a present for Emily." Octoroo said walking up to Emily.**

**"What did you do to mommy and daddy?" Emily said getting angry.**

**"Oh a Oh, anger, check, cuteness, check, she might not be able to fight but i can change that." Octoroo said while waving his staff around.**

**He starts to murmur words no one can here and a red light forms on the top of the staff.**

**Octoroo throws it at Emily and it hits her in the chest.**

**"EMILY!" Bob and Natalie yelled as their daughter was hit with a light.**

**Around Emily is a red gas, seeping into her skin.**

**"What" cough, cough, "Are you doing to her!?" Natalie yells at Octoroo.**

**"Because of what you did to Master Xandred, I'm making your daughter part nighlok!" Octoroo said very angry.**

**"NO! Let her go please, she's only six." Natalie said.**

**"No can do, the spell is unbreakable and is starting to take over her body, Master Xandred can control her when he wakes up." Octoroo says putting Emily on her back on the ground.**

**"Oh a Oh, see you around, the only thing you will remember is your daughters and you will become Master Xandred's minions!" Octoroo said while leaving trough a crack.**

**As Natalie and Bob start transforming into nighloks their power is so strong it starts the woods on fire.**

With Serena

**Serena sees smoke from the forest and runs to where is was. All she could see were her parents forming into nighloks. Her parents see her.**

**"Serena, take Emily and get out of here." Bob says.**

**"What about you guys?" Serena asks.**

**"It's too late for us, we will see each other again, don't hesitate, make us proud." Natalie said as both her and Bob pass out.**

**Serena looks around for Emily. She finds her, picks her up, and takes her out of the woods. Not without a price. By inhaling all of that smoke Serena started to get sick right there.**

**End Of Dream/ flashback**

Jayden POV

"Ji, are you sure she will be okay?" I ask Ji as Emily starts to move around more, whimpering.

"Of course, Jayden." He says.

Then Emily gasps and opens her eyes. She sits up and starts coughing.

I walked over to her.

"Hey Em." I say as I pat her on the back.

She just looks at me in confusion.

Emily POV

After that flashback or dream or whatever you want to call it, I gasped for air and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry when I sat up. Then my throat started burning. I started coughing. Then I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey, Em." I recognized that voice, Jayden.

I looked at him in confusion. Wondering what I was doing here, or wherever I am.

_Now I remember._

* * *

_Ohh, clifhanger. Hope you like the flashback._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! New chapter!_

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

After I woke up Jayden went to go get me some water and soup while the other rangers explained what happened while i was in the burning house.

"And then after we defeated Tooya Jayden ran inside the house and the next thing we know, it collapses. Said the green guy.

"Then Jayden comes walking out of the remains with you in his arms. Then we came back here." The pink one says kinda angrily.

Knock, knock.

"Comin'" The pink girl says.

She opens the door and Jayden comes in holding a tray with a bowl and glass that is filled with water.

"Here you go Em." He says.

I tense up. I'm only use to Serena calling me that.

The others leave after a while except Jayden.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks me.

I just nod and drink some water.

"Okay, I guess I should go talk to Ji then, you can come out when you like." He says then walks out.

"T-t-t-t-th-tha-n-n-k-k-ks." I say, but I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me.

_Who knew after not talking for ten years, its hard to talk again. _I thought.

Jayden POV

Just before I walked down the hallway I stood at Emily's door for a few seconds.

"T-t-t-t-th-tha-n-n-k-k-ks" I hear her say.

_Wow, so that's what she sounds like. _I thought before I walked away.

I walked down the hallway until I reached Ji's door.

I knocked on it.

'Come in." I hear Ji say.

"Hello, Jayden." He says.

"Hey, Ji, I just wanted to talk about what are we going to do." I say to him.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking once Emily comes out we could sit in the meeting room and introduce ourselves, then talk about where the others are going to school, have them get their stuff from home, say goodbyes to their families and be back here by sunset." I say.

"Great, why don't you go check on Emily." He says.

"Okay."

I walk out of the room and into the room Emily is in. When I walked in there Emily was nowhere to be seen. So I ran out and into the living room.

"Has anyone seen Emily..." I say before I see her there watching the others playing a zord game I use to play when I was little.

"Right there, red ranger." The other girl says to me.

Oh, well, since we are all here how 'bout we all introduce ourselves?" I say as i sat down in the last open seat.

"I'll start," The pink girl says, "I'm Mia Schmidt, I'm the pink ranger, like you don't know that, I like shopping, cooking, and gymnastics." She says.

"I'm Mike George, like you don't know that," He says mockingly, " I like video games and food." Says the green guy.

"I am Kevin McDonald, I love swimming, and training to be a samurai." The blue ranger says.

_Finally some one serious. _I thought.

"Okay Blondie, your turn." Mia said with no emotion at all at Emily.

"Her name is Emily," I said walking behind her, "And she is the yellow ranger."

"What, she can't talk for herself?" Mia asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Fine, who are you then?" Mike asks.

"I am Jayden Shiba, the red ranger." I say.

"And I am Mentor Ji, you may call me mentor, mentor Ji, or Ji." Ji told them.

"Okay, dude, whatever." Mike says.

"Excuse me?" Ji asks.

"N-nothing." Mike replies.

"Thats what I thought." Ji says as he walks toward the kitchen.

I hear a small laugh under me and I look down to see Emily laughing under her breath.

"Okay, now that we made our introductions, you guys will be going to school on Monday, my school, well and Emily's." I say to them.

"Dang it." Mike said.

"Okay!" Mia replied.

"Fine." Kevin said nodding at me.

"Now, you guys can go home, say your goodbyes, pack your stuff and come back here before sunset." I say.

Mia POV

_Jayden is sooo hot and dreamy. _I thought as I walked to my house on the other side of the city.

_I wonder if I can get him to date me? _I thought as I walked into the house.

"Hi sweetie, why are you home so late?" My mother asked me.

"The rangers were called." I said to her.

"Okay, go upstairs and pack." She said. Her tone getting serious.

"Alright." I say and head upstairs to my room.

Mike POV

"Dad, Mom, the GREEN RANGER is home." I yell out to them.

"Really, ohh, honey I'm so proud." Mike's mom says as she ran up to me and hugs me.

"Thanks mom, where's dad?" I ask.

"Still at work." She says.

"Okay, do you know when he's going to be home?"

"Actually I do for once, umm in about an hour, when do you need to go?" She replies.

"I need to be back there before sunset." I say.

"Well go pack and we will have dinner before your father gets home." Sha says.

"Alright mom." I say as I walk upstairs.

Kevin POV

"Mother , Father, it's time." I say to them as I walk into the livingroom where they are sitting.

"I knew this day would come very soon." My father said as he stood up and walked over to me.

He held out a hand and I shook it.

"My baby is finally becoming a ranger." My mother said as she hugged me.

"Go upstairs and pack son." My father said.

"Yes, father." I said as I went down a hallway to my room.

Emily POV

I was walking as fast as I could home. I needed to go some place before I went back to the Shiba house. I finally got there and I grabbed a white board and marker. I grabbed Serena's medicine and I went to her room.

"Hey Emy, whats wrong?" She asked when I gave her the pills. I started to write on it as fast as I could. After 50 seconds I showed her the board.

It read...' I was called today, its time for me to become the yellow ranger, but how am I suppose to take care of you when I'm not able to see you?'

"Oh, Emy, congrats and about the question, I can call a nurse from the hospital to check on me." Serena said.

I just nodded.

"Okay, you go pack and I will call the hospital." Serena ordered.

I just nodded and headed toward my room.

Mia POV

_Finally, I'm done, now to go see Jayden. _I thought as I finished packing.

I walked down stairs to find my mom staring at a picture of my dad.

"Don't worry mom, I will avenge him." I say to her.

"I know, dear. Make that nighlok pay. I love you honey, come home soon." She says as she hugs me.

"I have to go, say bye to Terry for me." I say as I headed toward the door.

"I will honey." I heard her say as I left.

You see, my father was killed by these two nighlok when I was seven, and I knew once I became a ranger that I will avenge him and no one will stop me.

Mike POV

"Honey, Mike, I'm home." I heard my dad say as the door opens.

Hey, Bill, Mike has new for you." My mom says.

"What is it?" My dad asks as he walks into the kitchen where me and mom were eating.

"I was called into action dad, I am now officially the green ranger." i say to him.

"congratulation, son, I'm proud of you." He says as he held his fist out.

I smile and bump it.

"Thanks dad, I have to go now though." I say as I went into the living room where my bag and suitcase are.

"We will miss you son." My dad says from behind me.

"Yes we will." My mom says before she hugs me.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I yell as I leave.

Kevin POV

I finally finish packing and now saying my farewells to my parents.

"Goodbye mother, goodbye father." i say as I hug my mother and shake my hand with my father.

"I will be gone for a long time." I say to them.

"We know sweetie, we will miss you very much." My mother says to me.

"Make us proud." My father says as I walk out of the door and toward the Shiba house.

Emily POV

I got done packing and Serena called for a nurse to take care of her when I'm gone.

"Make me proud Emy, and don't hesitate when they show up, they are not mom and dad anymore." She says to me as I hugged her.

I just nodded and left. I still had something to do.

I bought two roses, one yellow and one red. I then left for the graveyard. Once I got there I just went into the more woodsy area where my bodiless graves of my parents are. Once I got there I knelt to the ground and pulled my guitar off of my shoulder. I opened up the case start to strum the guitar and start to sing

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**

**She felt it every day.**

**And I couldn't help her,**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

**Whats wrong?**

**Whats wrong now?**

**Too many, **

**Too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs,**

**where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home,**

**But nobody's home.**

**Its where she lies,**

**Broken inside.**

**With no place to go,**

**No place to go to dry her eyes,**

**Broken inside.**

**Open your eyes and look outside,**

**Find the reasons why.**

**You've been rejected, **

**And now you can't find what you left behind.**

**Be strong,**

**Be strong now.**

**Too many,**

**Too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belong,**

**Where she belongs.**

**She wants to go home,**

**But nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies,**

**Broken inside.**

**With no place to go,**

**No place to go to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

**Her feelings she hides.**

**Her dreams she can't find.**

**She's losing her mind.**

**She's falling behind.**

**She can't find her place.**

**She's losing her faith.**

**She's fallen from grace.**

**She's all over the place.**

**Yeah, oh**

**She wants to go home,**

**But nobody's home.**

**Its where she lies,**

**Broken inside.**

**With no place to go,**

**No place to go to dry her eyes,**

**Broken inside.**

**She's lost inside,**

**lost inside.**

**oh oh**

**She's lost inside,**

**lost inside**

**oh oh...oh**

I finish the song and feel a little tired. So I set the flowers on my parents 'grave', but I'm too tired to get up.

_I need to get back. _Was the last thought I had before falling asleep.

* * *

_Hoped you guys liked it._

_Song: Nobody's Home_

_Artist: Avril Lavigne._

_I do not own the song or power rangers._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews._

_I have a question for you guys to answer. If there was one season that you loved and wanted to be a ranger in it, which color ranger would you be and what season of power rangers?_

_Anyway back to the story._

_Italics=thoughts._

* * *

Jayden POV

It's already dark and Emily isn't back yet.

_Where is she? _I wondered.

"Hey, have you guys seen Emily yet?" I asked the other rangers.

"Why would we?" Mia answered.

_What's up with her?" _I thought.

"Well, she's not back yet." I said.

"I haven't." Mike said playing a video game.

"I have not seen her either." Kevin replied reading one of the archives.

"Hmm, I'm going to go out to look for her." I said leaving the room.

I went into my room and grabbed my coat and samuraizer. I then ran out of the house. I decided to look in the city first, so I ran all the way to the city.

"Emily!" I yelled as I ran down a sidewalk that was in a park.

_Maybe she's already back at the house. _I thought.

I then took the long way back to the house just incase. I was walking in the cemetary when something yellow caught my eye by the woods. I walked closer to it to find Emily.

"Emily." I said as I looked at her. She was asleep.

"Thank goodness your okay." I said as I picked her up bridal style.

_What about her stuff? _I thought, _I'll come back to get it._

I then walked all the way back to the Shiba house with Emily in my arms.

Mia POV

Mike was playing games on his game system, Kevin was reading archives about samurai history and I was doing the same thing, except I was reading archive on nighloks. Hey if I'm going to destroy the nighloks that killed my dad I have to know more about them. I still remember what they look like. One had yellow skin with red eyes and blonde hair with black streaks. She looked like a woman, without the skin color and eyes, and the other one looked like a regular man with black eyes, redish skin, brown, straight hair that went down to his shoulders**(Like Dekker's)** and glasses.

The woman nighlok had a samurai sword **(Again a little like Dekker's) **and the man had knives that come out of a pocket on his ripped pants.

**Now back to the present.**

A few minutes later Jayden came inside holding Emily bridal style.

_That should be me! _I thought.

"What happened to her?" Mike asked.

"I found her sleeping in a cemetary." Jayden replied.

"Well, ain't that creepy." I said as I closed the book.

"Yeah well, I need to go grab her stuff, I'll be back." Jayden said as he went toward the room that is supposed to be Emily's. He then came out with a flashlight then left again.

_He is just playing hard to get. _I thought as I walked to my room with the book about nighloks in my hand.

Emily POV

When I woke up, I wasn't in the cemetary anymore. I was in a room that looked like the one I woke up earlier in but with a closet to my right and a desk in the corner of the room.

"Hey Emily, how ya feeling?" Said the voice. I was startled and turned my head to the area where the voice came from. It was Jayden in the doorway.

I just shrugged at him.

"I was coming to see if you were awake. Seeing that you are, do you want to come eat breakfast with the rest of us?" Jayden asked.

I nodded my head.

"Alright, come on." He said as he waited for me to get up.

I followed him into the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Aa, Emily, I see you're feeling better." Ji said to me.

I just nodded and sat next to Kevin. Kevin sat next to Mia, who sat next to Jayden **(Surprise, surprise) **who sat next to Mike, who sat next to me.

"Today we will get you three ready for school, buying your supplies, and introducing you guys to being a samurai." Ji said to us as he set down the food in front of us.

"Great." Mike said sarcastically.

"Ohh, shopping!" Mia said.

"Okay." Kevin said.

We finished breakfast and Ji and Jayden told us to go into the meeting room.**(****The one with the green stools and the table in the middle) **

We were all sitting when Jayden started talking.

"You all have your samuraizers, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, dude." Said Mike.

"Yes." Kevin said.

"Yes sirry." Mia said a little flirty.

_Gag!_ I thought.

I just nodded.

"Keep them with you the whole time, they will keep you safe and you can contact each other." Ji said.

"Alright let's go." Jayden said. "There is a SUV outside, we will take that into town."

"I call shotgun." Mia said.

"Whatever." Mike said.

We all hoped into the car. Jayden was driving, in the passenger seat was Mia, of course, Mike was behind Mia and Kevin was behind Jayden, but I decided to sit in the far back, the furthest away from the rest with ear phones in my ears.

And Jayden kept on looking in the rear view mirror at me the whole way to town.

* * *

_Hoped you guys liked that. Keep reveiwing!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I have nothing to say..._

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

Mia POV

_Why does Jayden keep on looking at Emily? He should be looking at me. _I thought as we drove to town. Then we finally got to a store.

"Well, what are we waiting for? An invitation? Lets go!" I said as I got out of the car. I waited until Jayden, Mike, and Kevin got out of the car then I ran inside, I didn't care that Emily was still getting out.

"Let's go!" I yelled before I dragged the boys inside.

"What about Emily?" Jayden asked.

"She'll catch up, besides we're here for me, Mike, and Kevin, not her." I said to him.

We finally got to the school supplies. And guess what I saw a lot of...

_Pink!_ I thought as I started to look at backpacks.

Emily POV

We finally got to the general store to shop for the other rangers school supplies and what not.

"Well what are we waiting for? An invitation? Lets go!" Mia yelled at us before getting out of the car and waiting by the door of the store for us.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she loved shopping." Mike said before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be here for a while." Jayden said before he got out.

"Shop till you drop." Kevin said before lifting up the seat so I can get out.

Once I got out we both headed toward the others until Mia grabbed Mike, Kevin, and Jayden's arm pulling them into the store.

_Well ain't she nice _I thought before I saw a family walking into the store. The mom, and both daughters had blond hair while the dad had brown hair. It reminded me of my family, before the incidence I caused. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something wet running down my cheeks. My hand went to my face. It was tears.

_Great, _I thought, _Now I'm crying._

I then walked into the store.

Jayden POV

Mia dragged us boys into the store till she found the school supplies aisle. She then let go of us emindently went over to the backpacks.

"I'm going to go find Emily." I said then left. To be honest, I don't really like shopping, I mean for food it's okay, but for clothes, I need a little help. I usually just find something that has a bit of red then try it on and if I like it on me, then I buy it.

As I walked by the music aisle I found Emily staring at a guitar.

"Hey Emily." I said as I walked up to her.

I saw her tense for a second or two but she eventually relaxed, and looked at me and smiled.

"That's a good-looking guitar, you into music?" I asked/said to her.

She nodded and reached out and strummed the strings on the guitar.

"You know, the other day, the one where we fought the moogers, that free period, I heard you sing and play the guitar. You're really good." I said to her, afraid to see her reaction.

She tensed up again and turned around, I didn't even realised I was standing so close to her until she turned, and looked up at me.

Then Mia came down the hallway holding up a backpack that has a base color of pink and red flowers as a pattern.

"Hey Jayden, what do you think about this backpack?" She asked me while Emily just stepped back.

"It's great, are you done looking for school supplies, because Ji wants us home for dinner by six and its five thirty." I say to her.

"Yep, we're all done, we just need to bring this stuff up to the register. Then we can go." Mia says.

"Alright let's go." I say walking past Mia and to the register.

Mia POV

_How dare she! Jayden is mine! I'll show her. _I thought as I heard Jayden say that he was going to go look for Emily.

A few more minutes I found the perfect backpack! It was pink and red. I just had to show Jayden. I grabbed it and went to go look for them. I found them in the music aisle standing rather close to each other. I then started to walk up to them, hoping I interrupted them.

"Hey Jayden, what do you think of this backpack?" I asked him hoping he liked it.

"It's great, are you done looking for school supplies, because Ji wants us home for dinner by six and it's five thirty." He says to me.

"Yep, we're all done, we just need to bring this stuff up to the register. Then we can go." I say to him.

"Alright let's go." He says as he walks by me.

I then walk up to Emily.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask her.

She just cocks one head to the side, looking confused.

"Just stay away from Jayden okay? He's mine and mine only." I say.

She just nods.

"Good, come on, you don't want to stuck here while we go home without you." I say to her as I turn around and walk with my stuff.

Emily POV

After Mia talked to me I walked a few feet behind her to the register. We waited a few minutes then we got to leave. When we got back to the car I sit as far away from Jayden as possible. I just put in my headphones and look out the window. But I was very aware of Jayden looking in the rear view mirror looking at me.

* * *

_Hope you guys like it! What is with Mia? JELASOUY! That's what._


	10. Chapter 10

_CHAPTER 10! Yay so excited! But Power Rangers Samurai ended :( and Mike went with Emily! That's sad._

_Italics=thoughts._

* * *

Jayden POV

Once we got home Emily went straight to her room.

_What's up with her? _I asked to myself in my head.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for school tomorrow." Mia said then walked off to her room.

"I'm going to go play games." Mike said going to his room.

"I'm going to go read." Kevin said then walked off to the meeting room where we keep the books.

I just walked into the kitchen where Ji was cooking and sat down at the table.

"Something wrong Jayden?" Ji asked me.

"It's nothing, just that we all mostly have the opposite personalities. Emily is quiet, Mia is a shopaholic, Mike is a gamer, and Kevin is the most responsible in the group besides me." I said.

"Maybe you need to get to know them better, Jayden. Dont judge a book by its cover." Ji told me.

"Maybe I do, Ji, thanks." I said as I got up. I started to walk over to Kevin when the Gap Sensor sounded. Everyone ran in the room except Kevin and I. I looked at the map and saw that the nighlok was in an apartment complex.

"Lets go." I said.

We all ran and morphed at the same time. We got there and we saw a scorpion looking nighlok.

"Hello Rangers! I am Scorpionic and I will destroy you!." Scorpionic said.

"Yeah that's what the last one said." Mike said.

"Focus Mike." Kevin said to him.

"Let's just get this over with, I was in the middle of picking out my outfit for tomorrow." Mia said.

"Well, there is five of you but only one of me. This isn't fair, so how bout I make it. Moogers!" Scorpionic yelled.

Moogers popped out of cracks in buildings and in the ground.

"Come on guys, we can take him." I said. "You guys take the moogers and I'll take the scorpion. Go."

Emily POV

We were fighting the moogers and I got separated from the rest. I looked around while I was fighting to see Jayden was fighting the nighlok and a little girl hiding behind a piece of concrete. I finished my group of moogers and ran over to Jayden.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Jayden asked me.

I just pointed to where the little girl was.

"You sure you can handle him?" He asked me.

"Of course she can't. She's just a little weakling." The nighlok said.

I just nodded at Jayden.

"Okay, be careful." He said as he ran.

"Stupid girl, you shouldn't have told him to go and save the girl. Now here is your consequence." Scorpionic said as he cut me.

All I did was whimper.

"Why aren't you down on the ground! Stupid girl, time to die!" He said.

I blocked one attempt of him trying to hit me but the second time he got me in the stomach.

And all I did was cough a bit.

_Ahhhh!_ I screamed in my head.

"Why aren't you dead!" Scorpionic yelled.

_This thing is getting me angry! _I thought.

Then Jayden appeared next to me.

"Go take down those moogers over there Em, I got this." He said while nodding to a group of moogers that were off to the side looking confused.

I nodded and went to go fight them, relived Jayden didn't notice I was injured.

"No bring that girl back, I have some unfinished business with her." Scorpionic said while trying to hurt Jayden.

I finally finished off those other moogers, but when I saw Jayden, he was getting beaten pretty badly. I imagined my Earth Slicer and it appeared. I threw it and it almost hit Jayden! Jayden backed up but that gave the nighlok an opening. Scorpionic hit Jayden and Jayden flew in the air, hit a building and went to the ground. I ran over to him to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine." He told me without me having to ask him.

"Now I can get both of you." The nighlok said.

_Not if I can count on it._ I thought as I stood in front of Jayden.

"Emily, don't." Jayden said.

Just before the attack hit me I saw Mike and Kevin beside me. We all got hit and demorphed.

"No!" Jayden yelled behind us.

I could barely move. The injury in my stomach hurt the most and I can tell it was bleeding badly.

I heard footsteps behind me. I lifted up my head and tried to get on my knees.

"Don't Em, you're hurt." Jayden said as he grabbed me and flipped me onto my back.

"Em, what happened?" He asked and I knew he was looking at the red liquid on my stomach. I went to my side and coughed up blood. When I was done coughing I looked back at Jayden.

"Stay here, Mia and I will take care of this guy. Mike, Kevin, are you guys okay?" Jayden said.

"I'm fine." Kevin answered.

"Just peachy." Mike replied.

"Make sure Emily doesn't move much okay, she's severely injured." Jayden said.

"Of course." Kevin replied.

Jayden got up and stood in front of us. Mia also walked up beside him.

"Now you're gonna pay nighlok." Jayden said angrily.

"Yeah. What he said." Mia said like she didn't even care.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Mommy, mommy." The nighlok said.

I sat up to watch the fight.

"Emily, you are not well enough to move, lay back down." Kevin said.

I just shook my head and stood up.

_I will not back down. _I thought as I morphed.

Then I saw blue and green rangers next to me.

"Ready?" Kevin asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yep, lets kick this dude's butt." Mike replied.

We charged at the nighlok.

"What are you guys doing? You're hurt, especially you Em." Jayden asked.

"Dude, Emily was moving just fine, I think she's okay." Mike said.

"Let's just get this over with." Mia said.

"Right." Kevin said.

A few minutes later we defeated the nighlok and its mega monster.

Everyone but me were in a circle celebrating with high fives and stuff. I just faced the opposite direction kicking the rocks and rubble from the destroyed apartment buildings.

"You okay Em?" Jayden asked behind me.

I turned around to face him and nodded.

I looked at Jayden but his focus was on my stomach.

_My cut! _I thought as I looked down. It was still bleeding badly.

"Em, maybe we should get back and have Ji look at that." Jayden said.

I then heard arguing behind Jayden. Jayden also turned around.

"Guys, whats wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I'm talking about how weak Emily is, I mean if she was careful enough she would be fine and not bleeding to death right now!" Mia yelled.

"I even bet she's not a real samurai! I wouldn't be surprised if she hurt the real yellow ranger just to get the zord!" Mia yelled again, but one thing stood out to me.

_But I'm not the real yellow ranger. My sister is. _I thought as I was walking backwards slowly, hoping Jayden wouldn't hear me. But he turned around.

"Em, what's wrong?" He asked as he started to walk toward me a bit.

I just shook my head violently, turned around, and ran as fast as I could go.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! I'm so sad, Samurai is done! NOOOOO!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jayden POV

"Emily!" I yelled as I saw her run off. I turned around and walked over to the other rangers.

"Why did you say that?" I asked Mia.

"Because I don't think she is a real samurai." She replied coolly.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"Because if she was a samurai she wouldn't have almost have gotten you killed and she wouldn't be bleeding really bad right now." She said.

_Her stomach._ I thought as I remembered the wound she got and how it was bleeding badly.

"We will deal with this later, right now we need to find Emily." I said as I walked over to where Emily was before she took off. There was drops of blood from where she stood. Then something caught my eye. There was a blood trail.

_If I follow it, it could lead me to Emily._ I thought.

I turned around to look at the others.

"Go back to the house, if Emily comes back call me." I said as I ran next to the trail.

Emily POV

I had to go back to the Shiba House for a minute. I can't just run, I had to find something to ride on. When I finally got to the Shiba House I knew where to look, the shed. I saw Mike put his skateboard in there the other day. I grabbed it and ran to the road so I could ride it. I rode the skateboard down to the city where I ran into a gas station.

I walked quickly into the store and to the bathroom. I went over to the sink and looked at my cut. It was bleeding badly. I knew there had to be something in the store to patch it up. I first took some paper towels and put pressure on it so the bleeding stopped a bit, it did. I then opened the door slowly and walked through the aisles to find some first aid stuff. I found a kit. I took it and was to be careful not to be seen by any cameras and walked back to the bathroom. Luckily there was no one at the register, so no one saw me take it into the bathroom. I then locked the door and opened the kit. There was gauge, band-aids, an ice pack and some sport tape. I took the gauge and the sport tape out and closed the kit. I took off my shirt and lifted up my tank top until the cut was uncovered fully. I took the gauge, wrapped it around my cut and the upper part of my torso, and taped it there.

_That will have to do for now._ I thought.

I then left the store without anyone of camera seeing me.

You see, I've done this before. The shoplifting and stealing without anyone seeing me. How do you think I took care of Serena all of these years. I stole food, money, medicine, clothes, and other stuff. I had no other choice. I stopped a few months ago when Serena found out I was stealing. She always would ask me where I would get the stuff, I always said I got a job as a waitress at a restaurant called AQ.

I then skateboard back to the Shiba House. It was one a.m after all. I have no where to sleep. I got back and put the skateboard back in the shed and walked quietly inside. I saw Mike and Kevin in the living room. Mike was on the couch with a game device flashing 'Game Over'. And Kevin was sleeping against the couch with a book in his hand. Mia wasn't there so I bet she didn't care about me and went to bed. I don't know where Jayden is though. He could be asleep or training in the indoor dojo. My guess was the dojo. And to get to my room I had to go by the training area.

_He's not there. Then where is he? _I thought as I came to the door of the dojo. I just shrugged it off and walked quietly into my room. I was surprised when I got into the room, Jayden was there, leaning against the wall in the corner. I just grabbed a blanket and put it over his legs. Then I grabbed my pajamas and walked into my bathroom. My cut wasn't bleeding now, that must be a good sign, but it still hurts to move my torso. After I changed I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Jayden POV

I followed the trail until I couldn't find any blood left.**( That sounds creepy.)**

Then I just walked around town until about midnight. I was exhausted, so I went back to the house. Kevin and Mike were in the living room sleeping and Mia was probably asleep in her room. I went into Emily's room to see if she came back. She didn't.

_Why did she run off? _I thought. I went into the corner and sat on the floor. I tried to keep my eyes open but about 10 minutes later I couldn't. So I fell asleep.

About 45 minutes later I woke up to felling something on my legs. I opened one eye to see someone walking into Emily's bathroom. I opened both eyes and waited until the person came out. When they did I noticed they had blonde hair and yellow pajamas on.

_Emily. _I thought as she crawled into bed. I saw her fall asleep, then a few minutes later, so did I.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning to see Emily out of the bed. I got up and walked over to it. There was blood on the blankets and sheets. A lot. I ran into Ji's office to see him reading a book.

"Can I help you Jayden?" He asked.

"Where's Emily? I saw her bed covered in blood, you know she's here don't you?" I asked.

"Yes I do, I saw her wound. It's just a deep cut. She's fine now, if you want to see her she is training with the others." Ji said.

"You let her train?" I asked him.

"I tried to stop her, but she's stubborn, so yes." He said.

I ran out of the office and to the outdoor dojo. I saw her watching everyone train.

"You should know, we made a compromise. If her side started to hurt she had to sit down." Ji said scaring the crap out of me.

"Don't sneak up on people." I said.

"Go talk to her, she looks lonely." Ji said.

"I think she's the type that wants to be left alone." I said then walked over to her.

"Hey Em, felling better?" I asked her as I sat down.

Emily POV

I was sitting on the bench feeling weird. My side was throbbing and I knew why. But it was something.

I noticed Jayden sat down by me and from the corner of my eye he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. All I heard was a voice that sounded like the person saying it was right next to me. My vision started to get blurry when and the voice got louder.

"Join us Emily. We will rule the world. We can give you power you've never imagined." It said. It just kept repeating the words. I then had pain in my eyes.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I fell forward holding my eyes.

"Join us, join us, join us." Was all I could here.

But in the distance I heard Jayden. "Emily! Emily hold on. Please if you can hear me hold on. Plea... old...on... fo...me."

Those were all I was able to hear before everything went black.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! Just so you know the thing Jayden said was Please hold on for me. So sweet._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys I have news! I have a new story that I'm writing and it's Jemily! I won't give out the whole details but just know it's coming out soon._

_Now back to the story._

_Italics=thoughts_

**Bold=Flashback**

* * *

Jayden POV

Emily fell forward screaming. Luckily I caught her.

"Emily!" I kept on yelling. I saw that she was in pain. And she kept her eyes covered by her hands.

"Emily hold on. Please hold on for me." I said as it looked like she passed out. I grabbed her hands and moved them out of the way, but what I saw scared me. Her eyes were yellow and she was smiling at me like a cat.

_What's going on? _I thought.

Next thing I know she punches me in the jaw and jumps up.

"What are you doing?!" Kevin yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing blue ranger." Emily said but in a deep voice.

_That voice sounds familiar. No, it can't be. _I thought as I remembered the last time I remembered that voice.

**FLASH BACK**

**"Mommy, is daddy going to be okay?" little Jayden asked his mother.**

**"Of course, Jay Jay." His mother replied.**

**"Sorry, but your father isn't okay, in fact, he's dead." A deep voice said.**

**"Who's there?" Jayden's mother commanded.**

**"Well, who do you think I am?" The voice said as it stepped into the light.**

**"Master Xandred." Jayden's mother said.**

**"Wow, not only is she pretty, but she's smart too." Master Xandred said walking closer to them.**

**"Give me the boy and you shall live." He said.**

**"Not a chance." Jayden's mother said.**

**"You asked for it." Master Xandred said as he backhanded Jayden's mother.**

**"MOMMY!" Young Jayden yelled.**

**"Now it's your turn, little boy." Master Xandred said he unsheathed his sword.**

**He was about to plunge it into Jayden's heart when his mother jumped in front of him.**

**"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as the sword was pulled out of her chest. She fell to the ground lifeless.**

**"Mommy?" Jayden said as he went to his mother's side.**

**"Mommy? Mommy!" Jayden screamed.**

**"Hn. Now it's your turn." Master Xandred said about to swing his sword. Jayden ducked and ran to the other side of the room.**

**"Come here you brat." Master Xandred said turning around and walking toward Jayden.**

**Jayden just dodged him again and ran into the woods. But Master Xandred followed him.**

**Jayden stopped and turned around.**

**"I think I lost him." He said.**

**"Not a chance." Master Xandred said jumping in front of him.**

**"Stay away from me." Jayden said backing up against a big tree.**

**"Or what?" Master Xandred said.**

_**He killed my mommy and daddy, he has to pay! **_**Jayden thought.**

**"Or this!" Jayden said fire shot from his little hand to Master Xandred's chest. It hit him many times in the head and chest. Then the ground under him cracked open and pulled Master Xandred into it.**

**"Noooooo!" He yelled as he fell into the crack.**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Master Xandred." I said as I stood up.

"Not only is he a good fighter, but he's also smart." Emily/Master Xandred said.

"What do you want with Emily!?" I yelled at him/her.

"You mean you don't know yet? Hmmm, well, won't this be a fun thing to talk about" He/she said.

"What do you mean!?" I yelled

"You will know soon enough rangers." He/she said before Emily's body collapsed to the ground.

"Emily!" I yelled as I ran to catch her, and I did about a second before she could hit the ground.

"Mike, Kevin, Mia, go get ready for school. Jayden, bring Emily to her room." Ji said.

"Whatever." Mia said as she left. The others just followed her silently.

I picked Emily up bridal style and walked to her room. I set her on the bed, took her shoes off, and covered her body in a blanket. Ji then came into the room.

"You can stay home from school if you like, and watch Emily." Ji said.

I just nodded. And Ji left the room.

* * *

_Hey guys! I hop you liked the chapter. But here is a little summary about the story I'm writing._

What happens when you're stalked by Death? You fall in love with him, of course.

Emily Oliver doesn't cheat Death, but instead, falls in love with him.

16-year-old Emily Oliver has seen souls her entire life. Once she realized the strangers she often saw walking through walls were not visible to anyone else, she started ignoring them. If she didn't let them know she could see them they would leave her alone. Until she stepped off of the bus the first day of school and saw an extremely sexy guy lounging on a picnic table, watching her with an amused smirk on his face. Problem is, she knows he's dead.

Not only does he not go away when she ignores him, but he does something none of the other souls have done. He speaks. Emily is fascinated by the soul. What she doesn't realize is that her appointed time to die is drawing near and the wickedly beautiful soul she is falling in love with is not a soul at all.

He is Death and he's about to break all the rules.

_This story I am writing is based on one of my favorite books. Except with different characters. Hope you guys like the summary!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! _

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jayden POV

After an hour of watching Emily and doing homework in her room I went to go talk to Ji.

"Hello Jayden, how is Emily doing?" He said.

"Still asleep. I just wanted to ask you something." I said.

"What is your question?"

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to Emily?"

"Some of it."

"Can you explain it, the part you know?"

"Of course, sit down." He said

I sat down and waited for him to start explaining.

"Master Xandred has found a way to control Emily's body, I don't know how or why, but that's apparently all I know." Ji said.

"I knew that already Ji, can't you tell me something I don't know?" I said.

"Until we know what's going on Master Xandred can control Emily's body at anytime." Ji said.

"I didn't know that."

"Well, you should go check on her Jayden." Ji said.

"Alright." I said as I got up. I walked to the door when I heard a smashing noise. I ran to the source of the noise, Emily's room. I opened the door and ran inside. I saw Emily sitting on the floor with a far away look in her eyes, like she was a hundred miles away. I crouched in front of her.

"Emily, are you okay?" I said putting a hand on her shoulders.

She looked up at me after a few seconds and looked confused.

"I said are you okay?" I repeated.

She just nodded and tried to get up. I saw her struggle a little bit so I picked her up bridal style and felt her tense up. I put her gently back on the bed. I was about to go and picked up the glass that broke when I felt a hand on my arm holding me back. I looked back at Emily to see her eyes begging me to stay right there. I had a small smile on my face when I layed down next to her. I was staring at the ceiling until I felt something on my side. I looked down to see Emily sleeping with her head on my chest. I turned to face her and put an arm around her while I too fell asleep.

Emily POV**(A few minutes earlier)**

I woke up to the sound of my door opening and closing. I opened my eyes to see my room.

_What happened? _I thought.

I sat up and swung my feet to the side of the bed. I put my feet on the ground and stood up. I felt dizzy for a seconds, then I took wobbly steps toward the door. On the way there I wasn't in my room anymore. I saw an old boat on a river of blood red water. Under my feet were sharp black and gray rocks. I looked back at the boat to see my parents on it, in human form. I saw Master Xandred walk up to them and they bowed down to him. I tried calling out to them but my voice wasn't working. Then Master Xandred grabbed them and threw them into the river. Master Xandred then turned to me.

"That will happen to you, girl, very soon." He said before I was in my room again.

I looked up to see Jayden in front of me.

"I said are you okay?" He said.

I nodded and tried to get up. I tried again but I felt a hand on my back and one one under my knees. Jayden walked over and put me gently on my bed. I was scared about what Master Xandred said.

"That will happen to you, girl, very soon."

_What will happen to me, I will be thrown into the river? _I thought.

I grabbed Jayden's arm, hoping he will stay. He looked back at me and looked at me in the eyes, as if he knew that I wanted him to stay. He then layed down next to me. I swear I saw a smile on his face. He layed there for a long time, just staring at the ceiling not saying a word. I felt sleepy, like the silence was a lullaby. I layed my head on something hard, yet comfortable, and fell asleep.

I woke up again to find Jayden asleep next to me. I smiled and got up. I walked around the glass and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic bag and went back to my room. I picked up the glass and picked up the picture frame. It was me with my family a few days before the incident.

I put the frame back on the dresser and went back into the kitchen, I'm starving. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then I grabbed an apple. I sat down at the table then realized I didn't do my homework. I went back to my room, where Jayden is still sleeping, and grabbed my backpack. I went back to the table and started to do my homework.

**20 minutes later**

_Finally finished. _I thought as I closed my science book.

"I'm back!" Mia yelled as she walked in the doors and down the hallway to her room.

"And so are we." Mike said coming in here and setting his backpack on the chair next to me. He then sat across from me.

"So, are you feelin' better Em?" He asked.

_Wow, I already have a nickname. _I thought.

I nodded.

"That's good." He said, "Well I better get my stuff into my room."

I just smiled as he left.

Mia then came into the room.

"Where is Jayden?" She asked me.

I just pointed to the hallway that led into my room.

"I doubt he's in there, but I'll check just in case." Mia said then walked into my room.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_The GAP sensor! _I thought as I ran into the meeting room.

Everyone was there but Mia and Jayden. Then they ran into the room.

"Where's the nighlok?" Jayden asked.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey_ guys! Just so you know I'm skipping ahead a few nighloks, just a few, to Negatron. And sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with a whole bunch of stuff I don't feel like telling you about._

_Italics=thoughts_

**Bold=Flasheback**

_**Bold Italics= thoughts in flashback**_

* * *

Emily POV

Ji told us the nighlok was downtown. Right now we are running to the city. Jayden was first, then Kevin, Mia, Mike and me. I was way behind Mike, about 10 yards. Then I was dragged into the woods with a hand over my mouth. I tried to fight whatever was but it was stronger.

"Hello Yellow Ranger." The person said.

_Deker. _I thought.

I know that voice anywhere. When I was ten I was walking home from school when he payed me a little visit.

**Flashback**

**Ten year old Emily is walking home from school. Today, though, I am walking a different route so I don't get teased by the older kids from school. I am currently walking in the woods, the woods that her parents were 'killed' in. I haven't been in here since I was six. All of the sudden I heard a branch snap to her left.**

**"Bad, bad Emily. You know you shouldn't be in here all alone, actually, you shouldn't be here at all." A man who had a white robe, boots and a sword said, coming out on the path.**

**I just looking at him cautiously.**

**"I bet you're wondering who I am, aren't you?" He asked.**

**I just nodded slowly.**

**"I am Deker, the first half human half nighlok to rome Earth. But you are the second." He said.**

**He slowly walked up to me.**

**"I don't know why they chose you with this power, you're no more than a child, a weakling!" He yelled taking out his sword and slamming the tip into the ground.**

**I flinched backward.**

**"Fight me girl, prove to me why they gave you the power." He demanded pulling the sword out of the ground.**

**I shook my head and started running. But I know it was useless. I heard his growl of anger and footsteps running behind me. next thing I knew there was a swishing sound by my ear, then I saw his sword in the tree in front of me.**

**_This guy is crazy!_ I thought as I ran faster. **

**I was then slammed onto my back and Deker's sword in the ground, next to my neck.**

**"You are to young and weak to fight." He said as he got his sword out of the ground.**

**"I will fight you. Not now, but in the future, remember that girl." He said as he walked past me and into the forest.**

**I got up and ran to my house as fast as I could.**

**End of flashback**

"I hope you didn't forget about our duel." He said

I just shook my head.

He took his sword out of its holder and ran at me. I just stood there until the last moment. Then I jumped up onto the large tree branch above me.

I took out my samuraizer and morphed. I then grabbed my sword and jumped behind him. He swung his sword at me, but I crouched down to the ground and tried to trip him. He jumped up an turned into a nighlok.

"I see you have been practicing. I like that." He said

He slowly walked up to me and put his sword back into its holder. And I was just confused.

_Why isn't he going to fight me? _I thought.

"Now I know you will put up a good fight. Go, the other rangers need you." He said then disappeared.

I ran all the way to the city and found everyone on the ground except Jayden. I ran to Mike and put a hand on his back, gently.

"Emily, you're here, good, stay back, this guy is tricky." Jayden said

"Red ranger," the nighlok said. "liar, liar, pants on fire. You have a secret." He said as he went in front of Jayden.

Jayden then flew into the wall next to me.

_Jayden!_ I thought as I stood up.

"Looks like we're down to you." He said.

_That jerk! He won't fase me._ I thought I attacked the nighlok.

"Got nothing to say? I well I got plenty to say about you, I am Negatron, that's what I do!" Negatron said.

I just kept attacking him. He backed up a few feet.

"Here's a word for you, airhead." He said to me.

_Nice try. _I thought as I hit him.

"Maybe I didn't say it loud enough, you're a clumsy fool!" He yelled in my face.

But I just kept hitting him.

"Impossible." He said as I hit him to the ground.

"Geez, what is her deal. I better vent somewhere else." He said as he went into a vent.

_Nighloks and their cheesy jokes. _I though.

"Emily, are you alright?" Jayden asked as he came up to me holding his side.

I nodded and looked at the others. Mia and Kevin were holding each other up and Mike was on his feet with a hand on his back.

"Lets get home and have Ji look at our injuries." Jayden said as he started limping back to the house, everyone was limping but me. I felt bad that they would have to walk all that way to the house, so I got out my samuraizer and made a symbol. I hit it and we were all outside the house.

"Wow, how did that happen?" Mike asked.

"Emily, did you do that?" Kevin asked turning to me.

I nodded and walked toward the house. I got inside and went to Mentor's room. He was at his desk reading a book.

"You guys are back already? Where are the others, are they hurt?" Ji asked.

I nodded and had him follow me to the living room where everyone was on the couch or in a chair.

Mentor went right away working on their injuries. I walked outside and to the door of the gates. I looked outside to the woods where I saw a figure. It stepped out into the open and it was Deker.

"Soon." He said as he stepped into the darkness again.

"Emily," a voice said from behind me, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I turned around to see Jayden, looking much better, standing there.

I nodded and tried to walk past him, but when I was next to hom he grabbed my arm.

"Did you here what Negatron said to me?" He asked.

I lied and shook my head.

"Okay, Ji wants to have a meeting." He said.

I nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it!_


	15. Chapter 15

_I am sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been busy and had writer's block._

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jayden POV

Emily and I walked into the meeting room and sat in the two open chairs left. Once we both sat down Ji started talking.

"That nighlok is a bully, he likes to hurt people's feelings, he channels mental pain and changes it to physical pain."

"He caught me off guard. It won't work again." Mia said.

" Listen, I may have had training wheels, but I didn't need them." Said Mike

"And, I'm a good cook, right?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." I replied and Emily nodded.

"Am I boring to you guys?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Mike said.

"Mike." I said.

"Okay, just a little." He said.

" You're extremely disciplined and orderly Kevin, that's a great quality for a samurai." I said to Kevin.

"You're right it is." He said with a smile.

"Emily was the only one who wasn't effected, that nighlok knew exactly how to hurt us, but why couldn't he hurt her?" Mike said.

I looked over at Emily to see her staring at the floor.

"Perhaps Emily has some sort of special power." Ji said looking down at her.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." I said coming to Emily's rescue.

"Well there has to be a reason that the nighlok didn't affect her, I mean she can't be that strong." Mike said.

Emily just stood up and ran out of the room.

"Mike." Kevin said

"She is strong Mike, she just has a bad past with bullies. Maybe she learned how to ignore them." I said then left to go find her.

Emily POV

I ran outside and it was cloudy. And the clouds were dark. I knew it was going to rain soon, even though rain wasn't in the forecast. You see the reason its gonna rain is because of me. As a half nighlok I get some powers. One of mine is weather. I haven't controled it yet so when my emotions go overdrive something is bound to happen with the weather. One time I made a hurricane on the east coast because people were throwing rocks at me and I was angry. Anyway, I'm now walking in the woods, not caring if Deker comes and kidnaps me. Then I come across this beautiful meadow in a clearing. There was flowers of all colors. Blue, red, pink,yellow, purple, white, and many more. There was even different kinds of flowers like roses, daisies, black-eyed Susan vines, chrysanthemums, cosmos, camellia, and lilies. I sat down and picked up a yellow rose and twirled it in between my fingers. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming near me.

"It can be dangerous out here you know." Jayden said as he sat down next to me. He picked up a red camellia and just held it.

"Ever since my parent's deaths I would come here just to think, and sometimes train." He said.

"D-do yo-ou m-iss th-them?" I asked.

"All the time." He answered.

"H-how do you d-dea-al w-wi-th t-the p-pai-in?"

"Training was how I dealt with it, but I don't think that would work for a sweet girl like you." He said.

I then looked up at him. "I-I kn-ow h-how y-you-r d-ad di-ed, but how d-did your m-om d-ie?"

"She got cancer about a month after my dad died. So, how did your parents die?" He asked.

"I w-went i-nto the w-woo-ds with-out t-there p-er-miss-ion. A-and i-it c-aught on f-fire. I g-got o-ut but n-ot th-em." I said with tears in my eyes.

Next thing I know there is an arm around my shoulders and there is rain pouring down on us.

"That's weird, rain wasn't in the forecast." Jayden said. "But, if it makes you feel better Em, the pain does go away."

I nodded and stood up then Jayden's samuraizer rang.

"Hello? Okay, we'll be there." Jayden said then hung up.

"Negatron is back, ready to kick his butt?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. Then the rain stopped.

"Then lets go." He said then we started running toward the city.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys here is chapter 16!_

_italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

When we got there everyone was morphed and fighting moogers.

"There you are yellow ranger. I came back with different words that will hurt." Negatron said.

"Can you handle him?" Jayden asked.

I nodded and morphed, and so did Jayden.

"I'll go tackle some moogers." Jayden said taking off.

"Now we're alone. Come on little girl, let's fight." Negatron said.

_I've had enough of him. _I thought running to him and attacking him.

"Now time for my words, clutz." Negatron started.

"Crybaby. Weakling." He kept on saying.

"Now for the words that really hurt. You will NEVER be as good as your sister. Even now when she's dying she's still stronger then you." He said.

Those words did hurt. I stopped and stared at the ground.

"Ha! I knew that would get to you. Your parents would be disappointed in you." Negatron continued.

_Not if I destroy you. _I thought as I looked at him and attacked.

I hit him a few times but I got distracted when Jayden ran over here.

"Emily! Look out!" Jayden yelled.

Next thing I know Negatron grabbed my arm and pinned it behind my back and took my sword and put it up to my neck.

"Back off Red ranger or I'll kill her." Negatron said.

Jayden stopped and stared at me. I nodded as he took out his fire smasher.

"Go Emily!" He yelled before I elbowed Negatron and kicked him in the knee.

I rolled away just in time to see Jayden use fire strike on Negatron, yet Negatron didn't go down.

"Emily, will you do the honors?" Jayden asked as I walked up to him.

I nodded and pulled out my samuraizer. I did the kanji for stones and flipped it. Stones filled up Negatron's mouth and he was trying to talk but couldn't get any words out.

"Fire smasher! Cannon blast mode! 5 disk beetle cannon! Ready! Fire!" Jayden said before he fired the beetle cannon at Negatron.

Once Negatron blew up Jayden turned to me.

"Good job Em." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled from under my helmet.

"You may have gotten me once but now I have words that will really hurt." Mega Negatron said.

"You ready to handle the mega monster?" Jayden asked.

I nodded and we all went into our zords. Minutes later we finally defeated Negatron but I felt a little dizzy. I backed up and sat down.

"Emily? You okay?" Jayden said crouching next to me.

I nodded and stood up. We all get out of the magazord and started walking back to the Shiba House. About half way there my legs gave out.

"Emily!" Jayden yelled as he ran to me.

He was looking over me to see if I had any injuries while I could barely keep my eyes open.

"You're just tired aren't you?" Jayden asked after he was done.

I nodded. He then picked me up and walked the rest of the way back to the Shiba House. He set me down on my bed and Ji came in.

"She just needs to rest. That battle must have taken a lot out of her." Ji said.

"Thanks Ji." Jayden said.

Jayden and Ji left the room while I fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour later to see an empty and dark room.

"Hey Em." Jayden said walking with an ice cream cone.

"Mia got us ice cream. She said she forgot yours so I brought you mine." Jayden said.

_Of course she 'forgot' mine. _I thought.

I sat up and Jayden gave me the cone. I smiled at him before I licked it.

"Your welcome." He said before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Mia walked into my room.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." She said.

I ignored her and took another lick of the ice cream.

"Where did you get that?" Mia asked walking up to the bed.

'Jayden' I mouthed.

"Of course. Humph. You'll never get him. Who would want a stupid blonde." Mia said before leaving the room.

_I'm not stupid. Am I? _I thought.

I finished the ice cream and fell asleep for school tomorrow.

Jayden POV

After I came out of Emily's room I went outside to train. About 20 minutes after Mia came outside.

"What do you see in her?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I kept on hitting the dummy.

"Emily. What do you see in her?" Mia asked again.

"She's a friend. Why?" I replied.

"You hang out with her a lot. People will start to think you're dating her." She said.

I stopped. " I don't like her like that." I said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't hang out with her so much." Mia said but before she went inside she said something that I couldn't make out.

Mia POV

"She is only a stupid blonde." I said before going inside.

I went back into my room and picked up the archive book about nighloks. About an hour later I finally found the nighlok I've been looking for.

Natalia and Bobby.

* * *

_I'm sorry for not updating!_


End file.
